


Wakko at 3 a.m part 6

by ToonAuthor



Series: Wakko at 3 a.m [6]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Gen, Humor, Memes, This Is STUPID, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonAuthor/pseuds/ToonAuthor
Summary: I- what the fuck.
Series: Wakko at 3 a.m [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097558
Kudos: 10





	Wakko at 3 a.m part 6

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've been doing this a lot, it's just nice to balance dark with the humorous. I don't wanna be stuck thinking about horrible things...

Yakko had been asleep, dreaming about spying on Wakko in the shower, even though he didn't really need to, it exhilarated him.  
But alas...  
"Hey Yakko. Hey Yakko. Hey Yakko. Wake up. Please. I need to ask you something. Waaaake uuuuuupp Yaaaaaaaakkkooo."  
Yakko inhaled and exhaled deeply.  
"What now?"  
"If we replaced all wheels on cars with pizzas, would we be able to solve world hunger just by driving up to homeless people and just stopping there? Do you think it would be illegal to do that? What would society's perspective on the matter be?"

"What the fuck happens in your head!? Who runs it, James Buchanan?" Yakko remarked, still pretty sharp when it comes to president facts.  
"Uhhhhhh, who's that?"  
"Just- ...nevermind."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there's any mistakes... just blame my phone's auto-correct


End file.
